


Drunk

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Saphael ;) [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And Hilarious, Drunk Raphael Santiago, M/M, Raphael has a blurry memory, Simon Takes Care of Him, and Simon finds it endearing, he's a soft drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Raphael get a little bit drunk after a meeting with the Boston Clan Leader, and Simon has to keep him from falling over.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this =)

"I'm not drunk you puta!" Raphael said as Simon dragged him home from the Pandamonium . 

"Yes you are Rapha, you can't even walk straight." Simon said rolling his eyes. 

"You know I could kill you right?" Raphael asked pointing at his fangs that had descended when he lost control to the alcohol and everybody just thought it was a costume, like he was one of those weird guys who had a fetish with vampires.

Simon let his fangs out, "In this state, even I could beat you in a fight." Simon laughed as he took Raphael down the allyway to the Hotel Dumort. Simon banged on the the metal door, which by the way kind of hurt, but Simon's hands hurt after he's been clapping for too long so he's not suprised. Lily opened the door before he even finished knocked, vampire hearing and speed come in handy.

"Whoa, he is stoned." Lily laughed, "Let me guess, meeting with the Boston clan leader?" She asked.

Simon nodded, "Who else?" he said rolling his eyes at what a douche the Boston clan leader was.

"He sucks so fucking bad." Raphael whined beside him stomping his foot.

Simon laughed and gave Lily his thanks, hauling Raphael up to his room, not using his speed knowing that could only end badly.

He laid Raphael down on the bed and began to take of the boys shoes, after he had gotten Raphael's socks off he moved up to take off Raphael's pants.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Raphael said, slapping Simon's hand his words drawn out, "I have a boyfriend and he gets really jealous but I don't mind because its super hot and I may not remember what he looks like but I know he's really gorgeous." Raphael told him in a drawn out scolding tone accompanied with weak arm gestures. Simon didn't know whether he should be flattered or offended.

"I am your boyfriend you idiot." Simon laughed.

"Fine, then whats my middle name." Raphael huffed and crossed his arms lazily.

"It's Ortiz and I'm not even sure why you hate it so much." Simon laughed rolling his eyes.

"Oh....well then.....Carry on." Raphael said lifting his legs up, Simon slid Raphaels pants off and then his shirt as Raphael rambled about anything and everything.

After finally getting Raphael undressed except for his boxers so that he could sleep comfortably, Simon undressed himself down to only his boxers as well and climbed into bed next to Raphael who was already dozing off, Simon left a kiss on Raphaels forehead before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There most likely will be a part 2 of this with Drunk Simon but they can both be read as stand alones.


End file.
